Sunrise
by Sophie Saint-Laurent
Summary: Sunrise—the beginning of a brand new day…and perhaps the beginning of something new… Perhaps… [Prequel to Sunset]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hinamori, please wake up! I miss you so much! Please! Do it for your Shiro-chan!" Hitsugaya Toshiro said rather loudly towards his best friend, Hinamori Momo. She didn't reply.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro called out her name another time. Momo remained silent.

"Of course, who am I kidding? She can't speak." Toshiro spoke again, once again to no one in particular.

_No one's listening anyway… No one, but these walls that have grown so familiar to me in the past few weeks…_

Rangiku stood at the door, watching her captain. She had her arms folded across her chest and she leaned against the wooden frame of the half-opened door. She stood for a while, feeling for her captain, before she remembered what she was here for. She was going to excuse herself for the night to go to Renji's sake party. But after seeing the present scenario, she couldn't bring herself to do something so heartless.

"Hitsugaya Taichou," she pretended to be out of breath, so her captain wouldn't know she had been watching him, "I…I can do the paperwork tonight. You need a rest," she offered kindly.

"It's okay, go to your sake party, Matsumoto. I'll take care of the paperwork." Toshiro knew Renji was having a sake party. In fact, he had been invited a few days ago, l but he turned down the offer. He just wanted to be along tonight. No, it wasn't just tonight, it was more like…more like _these days_.

"No Taichou, I'm not going to let you do anymore paperwork! You seriously need a break!" Matsumoto angrily shouted, pissed off at how stubborn he was.

"Matsumoto, just go on and have fun. That's an order." He was too sad to be angry at anyone, even his annoying vice-captain. Matsumoto was surprised at his reply. Hitsugaya Taichou never told anyone to go on and "have fun", _especially_ not her! But then again, this wasn't the old Hitsugaya Taichou she once knew and loved to annoy. This was weak-hearted, sad, depressed little boy, Toshiro. Part of her wanted to shake him and beat the shit out of him for being like that. But a bigger part of her was worried sick about him. He was, after all, just a kid. Toshiro sat on a chair by Mom's bedside, back turned to Rangiku, so he didn't catch the serious expression on her face. She turned away and walked down the hall, sighing.

She didn't go to Renji's sake party, she went back to her and Toshiro's division. When she got there, she hesitated a bit before sitting down at the desk and getting started on paperwork.

A few hours later, the silver haired captain walked in the door. His sad and tired eyes were upon his sleeping vice-captain.

"Arigato, Rangiku…" he said before disappearing to his room.

* * *

The sun was just rising when— 

"Hitsugaya Taichou!" A boy from fourth division suddenly burtsed into the room.

Rangiku awoken at the loud shout. "He's in his room…I think…" She told the sleepily, and then relocated herself to the couch.

"Arigato!"the boy nodded/bowed his head quickly before taking off at the same pace he came in, a hurry.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Hitsuaya Taichou!" the boy banged on the door.

"What is it?" Toshiro yelled from inside his room. "I've just finished my shower!"

"It's important! It's concerning Hinamori!" hearing his, Toshiro's eyes widened.

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanged there! Hehe! I'll give you a hint: there's a POSIBLITLY that it's something bad that happened! Just a possibility! I want 5 reviews to put up next chapter : ) that's not a lot to ask rite? 


	2. Awakening

**Sunrise  
**_by 3t3rn4l D4rkn3ss_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Hitsugaya Taichou!" the boy banged on the door impatiently.

"What is it?" yelled a cranky taichou who had just finished taking a shower.

"It's extremely urgent... It's concerning Hinamori."

_Hinamori..._

Hearing this, Hitsugaya threw on his clothes and barged out of his room and towards the Fourth Division medical building.

"Hitsu--" Hitsugaya was out of sight before the boy could speak another word.

--

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yelled over and over again as he ran through the corridors, scanning his eyes everywhere for her. He made a sudden break as he turned right; the dripping water from his wet hair splashed on the face of a girl who Hitsugaya thought was just a figment of his imagination. The girl looked so sad...

"Sh... Shiro-chan...?" The girl's lips moved, speaking her first words since she had waken up. She wrapped her arms around him, and soon, his shoulders felt wet, and it wasn't from his damp hair.

"Hinamori... is it really you?" water started building up at the corners of Toshiro's eyes. Hinamori pulled away and wiped away his tears.

"Yes, it really is me. I promise..."

"Hitsugaya Taichou, may I borrow your friend for a few check ups? It will only take a few minutes."

Toshiro nodded unwillingly.

"Be good, Shiro-chan" Hinamori said as she patted his head, smiling a delicate, sad little smile.

After he watched her walk into the room with the light green door, he sat down and stared at the clock. Every tick seemed to be extended and every passing minute made him grow more and more impatient, despite all those years he's already waited.

* * *


	3. Blame

**Sunrise  
**_by Et3rn4l D4rkn3ss_

"Hinamori, I have so much to say to you!" Hitsugaya Taicho took Hinamori by the hand, sitting beside her.

"Shiro-chan...why?" She seemed to be staring off into space.

"Huh...?"

"Aizen-sama... where is he...?"

"Hinamori... Your Aizen-sama is a very bad man... ...and he hurt you... don't you remember?..." Hinamori slowly turned her gaze towards Hitsugaya. He could see her lips beginning to tremble. Hitsugaya gently wrapped Hinamori in a hug. Hinamori struggled in his gentle but firm embrace.

"Shut up! You're wrong! Everyone is lying to me! WHY?! I don't understand... Just, shut up!" she gave him a cold look when she had broken free. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise. Pain shot through his heart.

"Hinamori... I" her expression left him speechless for a few moments. "I just want you to know I'm here for you." he finally managed to finish.

"Well, okay. Message recieved. But I just want _you_ to stay away!" Hinamori yelled at him.

"Hi-" before he could finish, he tiny hands met his chest and shoved. Hard. The force made him choke out the last of her name "-namori..."

He sighed in depair. He felt so useless when it came to this situation concerning Hinamori.

--

_Why did I just do that...? What is wrong with me?!_

Hinamori sat in the corner of her company hugging her knees.

_Obviously Shiro-chan really cares for me. Why did I just hurt him like that a moment ago? I'm a _terrible_ person... Taking out all my anger and hurt on Shiro-chan... Pathetic_

--

_Hinamori must be in so much pain right now..._

_I... don't like her do I?!... But why would I realize this _now_?! I've known her for so long, os how can I not have noticed that I was in love with her? Argh! I've never been in love before..._

Hitsugaya groaned and slammed his forehead on his desk.

"Hitsugaya Taicho-!" the door slid open and a drunk voice slurred out his title.

"Baka!"

"-.-"

"Leave me alonee!"

"Taicho-chan, what's the matter?" before Hitsugaya had a chance to answer, not that he was intending to answer Matsumot's drunk blabbering anyway, she continued, "Thinking about Hinamori-chan?"

His heart would have skipped a beat if he were caught under normal circumstances groaning with love troubles in mind. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. He was too depressed about that day's happenings to be in any mood to yell at his vice-captain. So he just sighed.


	4. Confession

**Sunrise**

_by Et3rn4l D4rkn3ss_

_How could I not have noticed...? I really do love Hinamori. Right? Well if I didn't why would I be stressing over all this crap?!_

"Taichou-!" Matsumoto came bouncing into their headquarters. Hitsugaya was too deep in thought to notice anyone come in. Matusmoto was a bit angry about the ignoring of her presence. She decided to mess around with her captain. She strolled quietly to where Hitsugaya was burrying his head in his hands, and stuck her face in his.

"Boo." she yelled.

"Ahh! Baka! Go drink sake or something! Don't bother me." Hitsugaya waved her away

"Taichou... is there something wrong with you head? You never tell me to drink sake, it's usually paperwork you're always trying to get me to do, and if what I just did was under a normal circumstance (not that you would have given me a chance to... but that's not the point!!), you would have smacked me silly!!" Hitsugaya just sighed after Matsumoto had finished giving her speech...

"Taichou... this is about Hinamori isn't it...? Ever since she woke up, you've been moping around like this..."

"Baka! Who else do you think this would be about?!"

"What's wrong...?" A rare emotion of serious concern filled Matsumot's face.

"I don't know... It's just... I have no idea how I feel about Hinamori. Since she entered her coma, I thought a lot about my feelings for her... and every time I did, I got confused. And now that she's awake, I don't know if I can put those feelings aside and keep our relationship the same as before. I feel like it just doesn't satisfy me. But at the same time, I feel so insecure and worried about how she feels about me in return..."

"Aww!!... My little taichou's in love-!"

Toshiou sweatdropped.

"Whew... that felt good. To talk to someone about this, I mean."

Matsumoto smiled, "I'll see what I can do to help you guys out. and don't worry so much. I think Hinamori feels the same... : )"


End file.
